A Simple Celebration
by LoverKodomo
Summary: A short, sweet one-shot of a certain fire demon celebrating his younger sibling's birthday, as well as his own. R'n'R please


**Hey ya everyone! I've written a new fiction for you all and I hope you enjoy it! It's a one-shot celebrating Hiei and Yukina's birthday! Woohoo! It's a short, sweet story filled with fluff (not incest!) and sap. Lame, I know, but it was all I could come up with at the moment!**

**Also, there will be a few special words from Hiei's mommy in this story, too! But what she says, is kinda sad....sniff sniff**

**Aw, who am I kidding? Just read the fic already!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

_My son, my only son._

_I hadn't meant to cause you such pain. It was all because of my weakness and love of a man that should not have been. I was not strong enough. I was not strong._

_My son, I am so sorry. I hadn't meant for anything to happen to you; it just did. Things work out that way. They happen because they have to, even if we don't want them to. Meeting your father...was inevitable. It had to happen, and because it did, I'm sorry._

_Forgive me, my son. I have placed such a heavy burden upon you, one you should not deal with. I have ruined the only chance at a normal life you will ever have. Forgive me._

_Stay with your sister always. At least this way, you will have someone to ease the pain I have caused you. At least this way, your young heart will have a chance to love, like I have. _

_I love you always, my son. Don't ever forget that. I love you._

Hiei read the letter over again before letting out a silent sigh. He carefully folded the paper and tucked it tenderly inside his pocket, careful not to damage it when he moved.

It was a note his mother Hina had written to him after he had been thrown from the Glacier and moments before her death.

She had written it in a last hopeful effort that he would one day return to the Glacier and discover it.

And discover it he had, all thanks to his sister Yukina.

The younger twin had stumbled upon it on her departure from the island to find her brother, and deiced on keeping it safe until she could give it to its proper receiver.

Well, now that's she knew who her brother was, the note had finally been passed on.

Hiei had it now, and he still couldn't figure out why it affected him so deeply each time he read it. It was as if Hina had put everything into her last words, and Hiei was seriously starting to think so. Women were always known to be incredibly emotional. Hell, it even brought tears to his eyes!

He stood and stretched his arms above his head, easing the stiff ache in his back and neck.

Damn, how long had he been sitting there? Two hours? Maybe three?

He sighed and patted his pocket, making sure the letter was still safely tucked away before stepping inside the lion's den that was Genkai's Temple.

And a lion's den it was indeed.

The Jaganshi calmly walked past the grappling fighters Yusuke and Kuwabara, as both boys hollered and attacked each other brutally, kind of like bulldogs. No doubt the squabble had been started over something foolish, like misplaced socks or a stolen comb.

'So very much like the bakas,' Hiei thought wryly, shaking his head in disgust. 'And to think one of them is the next demon lord of Makai.'

He walked into the kitchen where, to his surprise, Genkai stood preparing dinner.

She looked up and noted his bewildered expression before cracking a faint grin. She shook her head.

"I may be an old woman, Hiei, but I still know how to whip up a good meal." She stated coolly, returning to her work, "If you're looking for Yukina, she's in the gardens. Tell her dinner will be ready in an hour."

The fire demon shrugged his shoulders in reply before turning on his heel and walking right back out.

He had nothing better to do than find his twin. She was his only concern at the moment.

He arrived out into the gardens and grinned. Genkai had been right.

Hiei spotted his twin nestled secretly among a flowering hydrangea and several large ferns. He lips curved up into a faint smile as he saw her humming a soft melody whilst throwing seed to a handful of wild birds.

The small, winged creatures chirped and twittered cheerfully, hopping around and enjoying the free meal the ice maiden offered to them.

A pleasant smile resided on her face as she sighed and brushed her cerulean bangs out of her eyes.

She stood and turned to meet gazes with her brother, who regarded her quietly from the sidelines.

An even bigger smile replaced the one she was wearing as she squealed in joy before running to envelop her sibling in a tender embrace.

The Jaganshi didn't hesitate to hold his sister back just as tightly, but not enough to hurt her. He could never hurt her. It would be the greatest sin he ever committed.

Besides, he loved her too much. He loved the warm feelings she stirred within him. She was the only one who made him feel like all the pain in his life had been worth it. He loved her so much.... He just didn't know how to break it to her yet. That was a barrier that had not been fallen.

"I missed you, Brother. I was thinking of you." Yukina whispered into his chest, gripping him tightly as though afraid he would be taken away from her grasp. Hiei 'hn'ed' dismissively and looked away, his hand absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

It was a soothing feeling to him, for some odd reason or another. And besides, it wasn't like she minded or anything; her eyes were lightly closed as she melted into his warm embrace.

Hiei pulled her back to look her in the face, stroking her cheek softly. He grinned. "I was thinking of you too, Yukina-chan." He murmured before looking away, his cheeks tinting a faint pink. He still couldn't help it. The fact of admitting so much emotion, even around her, still made him uncomfortable and embarrassed.

It would be a good while until he finally adapted to the feeling.

Yukina smiled to reassure her older twin that everything was alright. She didn't care if he showed emotion or not. But of course, she was really hoping he would. She wasn't too fond of the cold, stoic façade her brother usually put up around the others. It made her feel like her brother wasn't really there, and that someone else was there in his place.

The petite girl was snapped out of her thoughts by her brother's next words, however. "Do you know what today is, Yukina?" Hiei continued, his tone light and curious. She looked up at him inquisitively.

"Thursday?" she replied innocently

The Jaganshi chuckled at the completely oblivious tone she had used. She honestly did know then, now did she?

"I was born on this day 56 years ago. Every year, I am to celebrate this day in honor of my birth. It is my birthday. And, since you are my twin, this day makes it your birthday as well." He said, and a small gasp reached his ears.

Yukina pulled against him, her red eyes twinkling.

"I get it now, Hiei-san! Kazuma-san and Kurama-san say they celebrate their birthdays, too, and they get special presents from their loved ones." Yukina exclaimed excitedly, like an anxious child in a candy store.

Her eyes grew more anxious as she reached the point of her explanation.

"Do I get presents, too, Hiei-san?"

Hiei chuckled as her face flushed out in mortification and embarrassment not even a full second after her words. She looked away, guilty for asking such a selfish question of her brother. He didn't have to get her anything if he didn't want to.

Hiei stopped the ice maiden from apologizing profusely by placing a finger on her lips. Yukina gazed up at him in question.

The fire demon said nothing in reply to the look she gave him but reached deep into his pocket, the one opposite of the letter, and carefully removed a small wooden box. The lid and sides were embellished extravagantly with intricate gold patterns, and Yukina was more than certain it was real gold and not paint.

Hiei was known to go out of his way when considering those closest to him and how to make them happy.

The ice maiden's eyes sparkled in wonder as she reached a hand self-consciously out to the box in longing. It was so beautiful....

But not as beautiful as the secret treasure hidden inside...

Hiei laughed at the expression on her face and placed it in her waiting hands lightly. "Open it Sister. It is a gift made just for you." He said, and she lifted the lid without question.

A startled squeak escaped her lips as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. Her eyes glimmered with unshed Hiruseki, as she fought to keep the tears from falling. Tear gems were extremely valuable after all.

She looked up at her older sibling, utterly and absolutely speechless.

She removed the gift from the box in a slow cautious manner, holding the silver chain tentatively in her trembling fingers.

"Brother... this is the rarest gift ever... i-it's a black Hiruseki stone."

She held it up for him to see, even though he already knew exactly what it looked like. He was the one who had shed it in the first place.

It was his first-ever tear gem, to prove that he too was part ice demon, and could produce such jewels at will.

Hiei nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, it is. Happy Birthday, imouto-chan." He whispered solemnly, before having the wind knocked clean from his lungs as his twin glomped him.

Several tear gems fell to the ground unheeded as Yukina continued to cling to her brother tightly, as if for dear life. Her heart was screaming with joy.

The Jaganshi didn't realize just how happy he had made her then. He probably would never know. But, did it really matter? She was here with him, and she was happy. That's all he cared about. Period.

When she finally pulled away, she grinned and straightened out her kimono, smiling brightly. She extended the necklace to him. "Please, Oniisan?" she asked, and he shrugged., brushing the hair of her neck before sealing the lock in place.

He stood back to admire how the stone looked on her, as Yukina awaited her brother's approval.

It was nice, even though black wasn't exactly her color. But, then again, anything on her always looked nice. Yukina could always bring out the good in everything.

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "It looks okay, Yukina-chan." He said casually, glancing at her with a half smile.

She returned his with an even fuller one of her own.

He offered a hand to her and she took it, walking with him back towards the temple.

'I hope Oniisan likes his present. I didn't forget his birthday either.' Yukina thought, glancing up at her brother in adoration, 'wait til he sees what I got him!'

She fingered the stone pendant in her pocket quietly, the one of a black dragon with ruby red eyes, the name _'Hiei'_ engraved on the back.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, there you go. Like I said, short and sweet. Wow, now that I think it about it, it also sounds kinda... lame. Maybe I didn't put as much work into as I thought** looks a little sheepish **Oh well, when you got a creative urge, you got to act on it. The end. That simple. I just hope it was good enough to receive your reviews! **


End file.
